


Your Chaser, My Keeper

by SnowLili



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLili/pseuds/SnowLili
Summary: When the news of a transferee came to Yabu’s attention and he was at stake of losing his spot in his Quidditch team, he was deflated. Hikaru wasn’t about to just leave him alone.





	Your Chaser, My Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaneKicksDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/gifts).



> I’ve always wanted to write something so Quidditch and so YabuHika at the same time because Quidditch is like soccer and soccer is synonym with Yabu. And because it’s a team play, there is a bit of Inoo and a tinge of YutoYama but I hope you wouldn’t mind. I swear it’s not that much though. Mahoutokoro is a grey area in the fandom so I took my time to build the school. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> "The ornate and exquisite palace of Mahoutokoro is made of mutton-fat jade, and stands on the topmost point of the ‘uninhabited’ (or so Muggles think) volcanic island of Minami Iwo Jima. Students are presented with enchanted robes when they arrive, which grow in size as they do, and which gradually change colour as the learning of their wearer increases, beginning a faint pink colour and becoming (if top grades are achieved in every magical subject) gold. Mahoutokoro’s reputation rests not only on its impressive academic prowess, but also on its outstanding reputation for Quidditch."—Pottermore.

 

 

“ _Sparkle sparkle even brighter_

_Let there be more magic_

_The future is on its way as happiness blooms on our smiling faces_

_A harmony that welcomes us in every street corner in the evening_

_A lovely magic that makes the heart dance_

_Time passes by very quickly when we do the things we love_

_It’s mysterious isn’t it?_

_Let there be more hearts racing_

_Run more in a daze_

_The future is on its way as happiness blooms on our smiling faces._ ”

—Kira Kira Hikare, Hey Say JUMP.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He was seen sitting at one corner of the bench, hunching low with a piece of towel draped over the back of his head, successfully shielding his eyes from the glaring orangish light of sunset fanning across the sky. He wished the sun could have swallowed him whole together with the day. He had been such a disgrace. If his performance that day was any indication, then he was ashamed to call himself the Quidditch captain for the Mahoutokoro School of Magic.

 

“Kota.”

 

Had they ever had any captain as worst as him before? They were known to have such an outstanding reputation in Quidditch, and here he was, getting beaten by a bludger not just once or twice, but almost five times in a match. He wasn’t just a burden to Hikaru, he even caused trouble to Chinen and Yuto. Actually, perhaps Yamada too—

 

“Kota!”

 

Or maybe everyone. He was substituted out with Inoo in the second quarter towards the end of the game. He couldn’t score a quaffle in the game. It was just a given that their coach decided to switch him out. He remembered Hikaru’s face the moment when he flew his broom down. Hikaru looked so devastated. Was he disappointed?

 

“Kota!”

 

His head immediately rose the moment he felt someone tapping his shoulder. His eyes widened, as if he was just woken up from nightmare. He wished that was all it was—a nightmare. But he was still in his Quidditch uniform. And the scoreboard never changed. They barely won in the end—a hundred fifty to eighty points. His eyes focused at the board, squinting in disgust. 150 points. It was just purely their snitch point. They only won because Yamada somehow managed to catch the snitch. Actually, if Hikaru didn’t work hard, they probably would have lost even if Yamada managed to catch the snitch.

 

“Kota, it’s dinner time. Stop daydreaming!”

 

His eyes drifted to the man standing by his side. “Hika-chan,” his voice croaked. “What time is it?”

 

His face was almost clueless, unbefitting of a Vermillion Bird to Hikaru’s eyes. And for a second, he hesitated as to how he should have approached his partner. “It’s almost seven. Dinner is starting. And we have a sorting ceremony for a transferee.”

 

Of course, a transferee. The source of his misery. The coach told them they were having a transferee from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Apparently, he was an excellent Quidditch player too, and would definitely be absorbed into their team. Right now, though, considering Yamada’s perfect performance as a Seeker, and how good and well-balanced Yuto and Chinen were as Beaters, Yabu doubted the coach would take their name off the roster. If anything, he was probably the first to be pulled out from regular. He bit his lower lip in veiled agony, trying to quell the clenching pain in his heart.

 

Hikaru didn’t miss the change of every single twitch on Yabu’s face. He was, after all, the White Tiger—the house of those righteous and observant. And he knew how much of a shock Yabu looked when he was sent out of the field during the game. Hikaru couldn’t argue though. The fact that Yuto and Chinen had to fly to Yabu’s rescue almost every single time the bludger flew into the field was enough an indication that Yabu was certainly not in his element. But Hikaru knew best not to prod into the matter right off the bat.

 

So his lips curved into his signature huge grin, one hand pulling out an almost forest colored robe from his grip, shoving it towards the original owner. “Here, your robe. Let’s go for dinner.”

 

Yabu’s eyes lighted up significantly at his robe, hand reaching out for it anyway. “How did you get my robe?” his eyes squinted. “Don’t tell me—did you break into our Suzaku common room again?”

 

“I didn’t!” Hikaru was fast to defend himself. “Yuto took it for you and passed it to me.”

 

“Yuto?” Yabu slouched slightly, putting on his robe as he stood. “Ah,” he nodded at the name of his fellow Suzaku housemate whom he had treated like a younger brother he never had.

 

The emblem of the red Vermillion Bird on the edge of his robe shone rather brightly—and proudly—, that Hikaru almost felt envious of how much of a contrast the red Suzaku was for the dark green forest colored robe. As expected of a Suzaku—wise, virtuous.

 

And majestic, Hikaru thought.

 

“Hika, let’s go.”

 

And this time, Hikaru was the one feeling consoled, as he strode across the Quidditch field following the taller lad, his light sky blue robe with the whitish emblem of the tiger Byakko unfurled strongly along the breeze.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Yuto, thank you for getting my robe,” Yabu greeted as he sat next to the man among their Suzaku housemates. Yuto looked fresh, slick hair combed neatly to combine with his bright blue robe, contrasting his red Suzaku house emblem. This younger lad was really something in Yabu’s eyes. He was so much younger than them, but his robe was already changing into such brighter blue almost turning greenish—in contrast of Hikaru who had his robe in light blue sky. A part of Yabu felt nervous each morning, wondering if someday Yuto’s robe color would match his dark forest green one. Somehow, it became his motivation to move forward in a more drastic speed.

 

“I thought you probably need it. You didn’t come back after the game. Have you taken a shower?” Yuto asked almost nonchalantly, eyes fixing towards the front stage of the Great Hall as the dinner feast presented themselves by the elves.

 

“I haven’t sweated,” Yabu reasoned. “I barely played and you know that.”

 

Yuto’s eyes glanced slightly to the older man he respected so much before giving his attention back to their professors at the front table. Indeed, Yabu didn’t seem like himself in the game today. “Did something happen?”

 

“Nothing. Today is just a proof that I’m just an ordinary boy worth replacing,” Yabu shrugged, eyes finally catching a glimpse of the new unfamiliar boy walking into the hall when their headmaster called. “Is that the new transferee? He looks Japanese considering he transferred from Hogwarts.”

 

Yuto’s face frowned rather deep at Yabu’s words. “Don’t say that,” his voice was reproachful with a tinge of hurt but Yabu thought that was probably his imagination. "And they said he's Japanese. The son of an alumni apparently."

 

Yuto probably had more things to say, but the hall suddenly quieted as the new boy started his introduction, and they both diverted their attention back to the front. “My name is Okamoto Keito. I’ve been staying in England for almost five years. I look forward to studying in Mahoutokoro,” his Japanese was rather faulty, but Yabu was surprised enough that the new student was a Japanese by birth.

 

“The sorting ceremony here requires you to put your hand on the crystal ball,” the voice of the headmaster echoed loudly in the hall. “The crystal ball will analyse and put you in your befitting house. Do you belong to the House of Genbu, Black Turtle of the North—where they are humble and pragmatic, who value faith and honor. Or to the House of Suzaku, Red Vermillion Bird of the South—where they are diligent and virtuous, who value knowledge and solitary. Or to the House of Byakko, White Tiger of the West—where they are cheerful and fierce, who value righteousness and observance. Or to the House of Seiryuu, Azure Dragon of the East—where they are powerful and ambitious, who value propriety and formidability. Or perhaps,” the headmaster paused for effect. “To the House of Kouryu, Yellow Dragon of the Center—where they are benevolent and adaptable, who value perseverance and solidarity.”

 

As the speech ended, the new boy—Reita? Keita? What was his name again?—proceeded to spread his palm on the crystal ball. Mix of colors of red, white, black, blue and yellow swirled gracefully in the ball before they started to merge into a single color. And the hall was so quiet that perhaps even a fall of a needle could be heard, before an emblem finally appeared in the glass.

 

The black Genbu emblem.

 

The hall erupted into a loud cheer, mainly from the Genbu table. The new boy’s face broke into a huge grin and he descended from the stage to head to where he belonged. His newly donned robe immediately changed into such of the color of an ume as he moved, and the emblem of a Black Turtle appeared almost instantly at the edge of his robe.

 

Hikaru never felt tired watching how the Mahoutokoro robe changed in such a smooth beautiful way. It was enchanting. Though it sure amazed him that the robe changed into such dark ume color for such a new student. Soon, it would probably turn blue. Though who was he kidding, really? This student was a Hogwarts transferee. He wasn’t new in wizarding world. He shouldn’t expect the color to be pure sakura pink like those who just arrived on the giant storm petrels.

 

“Looks like Yuya and Inoo got a new housemate,” Daiki’s voice stole his attention fast. “I really thought he looked like a Kouryu though.”

 

Hikaru hummed absentmindedly at his housemate comment. Somehow, the impassive look on Yabu and Yuto’s face at the moment disturbed him. They didn’t appear to be excited on the new addition to the Genbu house, neither the fact that they were getting new member in the Quidditch team. They simply applaud and started their feast.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“We knew.”

 

“You knew?!”

 

“Yes,” Yuto nodded. “Right? Yabu-kun?”

 

“How could you know where a person is sorted before the crystal ball even give the result?” Hikaru jotted up in surprise, topless—his Quidditch uniform long forgotten on the bench. Yabu thought he looked fine, though.

 

“He was a Chaser for Hufflepuff team in Hogwarts, right?” Yabu reasoned. “Even if the sorting between Hogwarts and Mahoutokoro are different, some parts of them are still quite the same. The loyalty and kindness in Hufflepuff mirrored the Genbu so much, so it really wasn’t a surprise,” Yabu shrugged, putting on his Quidditch robe for their practice that day. “Though we did pay attention for a while just in case our prediction was wrong.”

 

Hikaru didn’t know Keito was a Hufflepuff. Actually, he didn’t even know Keito was a Chaser. All he knew was that Keito was a transferee from Hogwarts. How did Yabu and Yuto know? As expected from Suzaku. They were indeed, resourceful. But then came the next question—

 

“Alright, boys! We’re welcoming our new addition to the family of Mahoutokoro Quidditch Team, Okamoto Keito. I hope you haven’t forgotten that he is joining us starting today,” their coach interrupted as he entered the changing room with the new transferee in tow.

 

“My name is Okamoto Keito,” he reintroduced himself. “I look forward to working with all of you.”

 

“As you all know, he was a regular Chaser in Hogwarts. I’d like to see his skill on field today so form two teams and have a practice match. I don’t care whose on which team, but Yabu—“ the coach turned to face the team captain. “Play against Okamoto on the opposite team. I’d like to see how he fare.”

 

There was an instant silence as the coach left the changing room. Hikaru’s eyes drifted almost immediately to the said captain of the team. Why must it be Yabu specifically? Was the coach indirectly trying to compare between the two? Was Yabu being considered to be removed from the regular line up?

 

“I’ll be on Kota’s team,” Hikaru volunteered. He was a Keeper. It was his job to cover up the Chaser if the Chaser failed to score a point. And God forbid, he’d guard the rings with his life—or hoops, whatever shit that was called. At the very least, he wouldn’t let Okamoto score.

 

“Then I’ll be on Keito’s team,” Yamada raised his hand, and all eyes went to him. “Yamada Ryousuke from the House of Kouryu. Please to meet you,” the Seeker introduced himself, bowing to Keito. Keito hastily bowed back politely.

 

“Then Chinen Yuri from the House of Seiryuu will be on Keito’s team too. Looking forward to our new formation,” Chinen voiced out.

 

As Takaki and Inoo decided to join Yabu’s side, while Daiki went to Keito’s side, they sorted some other members to complete each spot for both teams. And as they reached for their brooms heading towards the field, they turned to the last boy who was still undecided.

 

“Which team are you playing for, Yutti?” Yamada prompted.

 

Yuto had just finished tightening his belt when he raised his head to Yamada’s question. Shrugging, he stepped out into the field with his broom. “It’s just a practice match. Any side will do. I’ll be the substitute player for whichever team deems necessary—Beater or not.”

 

Yamada scoffed. “Same old Yutti.”

 

“Actually, I can be a substitute too—“ Keito suggested.

 

“No,” but was immediately cut off by Yamada. “You are the main person the coach wants to see today. Just focus on the quaffle. I’ll take care of the snitch.”

 

“And leave the bludger to me,” Chinen smirked, climbing on his broom before flying fast up in the sky.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You know, we only lost because Yama-chan caught the snitch,” Hikaru argued. “There’s nothing we can do about it. Yama-chan, Chinen and Yuto are the young ace trio. And Okamoto got two of them.”

 

“You know, it is possible to win even if your team didn’t manage to catch the snitch,” Yabu replied almost sarcastically. “That is, if our Chaser is good enough.”

 

“Correction; if our Chasers are good enough. Plural. Full stop,” Hikaru insisted. “Quidditch is a team play. And you are not the only player, and certainly not the only Chaser.”

 

“Of course. I’m not the only Chaser. I’m just one of the many Chasers that certainly can be replaced,” Yabu’s voice was low, but Hikaru didn’t miss the words anyway.

 

“Is this where all of this stem from?” Hikaru squinted at the lad. “You were troubled when you heard a regular Chaser from Hogwarts is coming, and your sense of insecurity kicked in? And then your performance during our previous match plummeted?”

 

“Hika-chan—“

 

“No, don’t try to lie to me. I know you. We’ve been together since we were twelve, Kota. You’re a typical Suzaku who are so hard on yourself. Meticulous and perfectionist and majestic—“

 

“When did I ever be majestic—?”

 

Hikaru’s index finger shot up to warn Yabu not to argue. “—And if you know Okamoto would be sorted into Genbu because he was from Hufflepuff, then I’m telling you I knew you would be sorted into Suzaku before you even know it simply because you are you!”

 

Yabu felt his conscience breaking down more and more with each word. If he could have said something that he hated the most right now, he’d probably say the fact that Hikaru knew him way too much for his liking. He bit his lower lip, trying his best to keep his composure.

 

“You know what? I’m just going to teleport myself to Scotland and watch Montrose Magpies. Learning professional Quidditch is good,” Yabu waved his hand dismissively, turning around to retreat back to Suzaku common room.

 

“Kota,” Hikaru sighed. “You’re a fan of Toyohashi Tengu,” his voice was reproachful. “And Montrose Magpies are currently off season.”

 

“So? Off season means more team practice—“

 

“And we have our next match for the Japan School National Quidditch Tournament just around the corner.”

 

“No one will probably notice I’m not around.”

 

“Of course people will,” Hikaru wasn’t willing to end the conversation yet. “Better yet, how about you come with me?”

 

That caught Yabu’s attention. “Where to?” he paused, finally turning back to his long time partner.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Quidditch stadium field was filled with audience, almost as if it was a sea of people. Cheers and chants heard to support both teams to the final match of the season. The flag of Mahoutokoro hung around the stands just as many as their opponent school from Hokkaido. Magical colorful sparks adorned the opening of the match as they announced the two schools that would be playing for the day.

 

It was a rather cheerful ambience, which contrasted the one they had in the changing room of the Mahoutokoro players.

 

“Are you kidding me? Where the hell did those two go off to?” the coach’s voice was loud, one fist slamming down on the wall just to let go of his nervousness. “Just a few minutes before our tournament and our Captain and Keeper are nowhere to be seen! What kind of joke is this?”

 

Yamada stared at how the coach started to pace around the room before turning to Chinen. “Did you try to contact him?”

 

“I tried,” Chinen shrugged. “Couldn’t connect though. Hikaru-kun too. None of them answered.”

 

“This is absurd,” the coach looked back at them, panic written all over his face. “Okamoto, Takaki, Inoo, the three of you go in as Chasers first. I’ll go get someone to fill in the Keeper’s position. Arioka, keep contacting them.”

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It wasn’t exactly a successful game. They lost forty points at the beginning of the game, and they were just into it in the past fifty minutes. Yamada hovered at the side of the ground, initially planning to eye the snitch but he was extremely distracted at how bad they were playing. The Chasers weren’t synchronized. The Keeper kept missing the quaffle that even the Beaters and Chasers had to help protecting their goals. And even the Seeker—Yamada cursed to himself. Even he was distracted enough that he couldn’t even get the sight of the snitch. Where the hell did that flying tiny ball go to?

 

“You’re too tense.”

 

Yamada turned back at the voice, only to see one of his Beater flew down to his level. “Yutti, where were you?”

 

“Just finished smashing the bludger out of your way,” the tall lad showed his bat before resting the bat loosely on his shoulder. “Looks like you didn’t even notice you almost got hit by the bludger.”

 

Yamada frowned. Truly, he didn’t notice. “We haven’t scored a point. Are we even playing Quidditch?” his eyes went back to his teammates who were trying to score as they got a hold of the quaffle. “This isn’t our usual dance.” And he was worried. He was a Kouryu after all. He valued solidarity the most, and losing two members was a huge deal to him.

 

“It’s not your usual dance either,” Yuto shrugged, looking up when he noticed the bludger started to head straight towards Inoo. “Be right back,” and he flew his broom fast, one hand pulling out his bat to protect yet another careless teammate.

 

They lost another ten points the next ten minutes. And their coach was ready to face the lost. None of the players were able to connect into the game no matter what strategy he tried. The only reason why they were able to stand this long was probably thanks to Chinen and Yuto, the two young ace trio. Slumping down at the coach seat, he took a deep breath to calm himself down when Daiki suddenly ran towards him from the corridor.

 

And he saw another two figures following suit.

 

He thought he saw a pair of angels.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Mahoutokoro School of Magic has announced a change of players,” the announcement echoed right after the referee blew the whistle.

 

It was evident from the face of their Chasers and Keeper, as if a huge burden were lift off from their shoulders. Yuto turned to their bench, hovering his broom not too far from their opponent’s goal post. His lips curved into a huge grin at the sight of Yabu and Hikaru getting ready on their brooms.

 

“You are one of the rumored young ace trio, 'aite?” the voice of his opponent’s Keeper stole back his attention. “I thought it would be really hard to fight you. What can you do with a substitute or two now?”

 

It was supposed to be an insult for him. Perhaps it was an attempt to mess with his emotion to make him fail the game. But Yuto was far more interested with the title put on him than the insult itself. He was always the type to pick up different things than other people in the first place.

 

“People are calling me, Yama and Chinen as the young ace trio. But there wasn’t a single time when I thought that I was good,” Yuto let out a small laugh, eyes dropping back down to his team’s bench. “How can I get the Chasers to the front field? How can I create an opportunity? How can I connect the Chasers to the Seeker? Every time I fly on my broom, I’m doing everything I can to chase after each balls.”

 

“Coming in as Keeper, Yaotome Hikaru. Keeper, Yaotome Hikaru,” the announcement echoed as the said player flew in.

 

“I hate saying this—“ a soft smile adorning Yuto's face.

 

“Coming in as Chaser, Yabu Kota. Chaser, Yabu Kota.”

 

“—But there’s a guy I’ll never beat in a million years fighting for my front line. There’s no way in hell I can make a mistake with that.” Yuto glanced at the opponent’s Keeper with a lopsided grin. "Rather than worrying about my reputation, you need to start worrying about your position. Trust me, we're going wild."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hikaru stared at the scoreboard the moment he hovered at his post. Fifty points. It seemed like they had quite some huge gap to chase after. Yamada was still slowly hovering somewhere by the side field, which clearly telling Hikaru he probably hadn’t found the snitch yet. If this went on, the opponent might score more than a hundred and fifty points, and might actually win even if they managed to catch the snitch. Hikaru bit his lips. He couldn’t afford to give away goals now. His gaze shifted towards his partner, and Yabu nodded as their eyes met.

 

Sitting up on his broom hovering on the backfield, Yabu faced his teammates. “Sorry for being late, guys. We thought we could make it on time but we didn’t. But even so, you guys had been horrible. Zero to fifty points? Chasers, stop daydreaming! And you, Yamada—“

 

Yamada’s head rose at his captain’s harsh tone.

 

“It’s been one hour and you still haven’t found the snitch? You’re supposed to be the acting captain when I’m not around!” Yabu’s voice was loud and clear throughout the field.

 

“If you keep slacking we’re going to strip you off all your titles including the young ace trio,” Hikaru added. It was totally a threat. And they knew Hikaru could be harsh on them sometimes. But that was what brought them this far. As if the duo were the pillar of the team, they felt their spirit seeping in with each word.

 

Taking in a deep breath, Hikaru let out a yell. “Get your heads in the game, dragons! Let’s get wild!”

 

And cheers and chants followed his yell from his supporters, as if the tension finally rose.

 

The moment the referee let out another whistle to restart the game; it was rather imminent that the movements of the Mahoutokoro players had been more profound. Their brooms swished smoothly across the field as if they just knew exactly which magnitude they should be at. Chinen had flown fast down the field before hitting the bludger that was about to hit Takaki and changed its course towards their opponent—only to have their opponent’s Beater hit it out of the field. Yamada was flying faster around the field, eyes wild scanning the area—finally feeling into the game to have all the complete players.

 

“Chinen! Yuto!” Yabu called out, one hand rose to show them a sign. “Move to the front field!”

 

“What?” Chinen’s eyes widened. Were they going to pull something out? But he flew forth anyway.

 

“Keito! Move up! Always fly in front of me so I can see you!” Yabu ordered the new Genbu. Keito was slightly taken aback—and elated, of course—at the friendly mention of his name, but they were still in a match. He couldn’t afford to lose focus. Following the order, he quickly flew upwards to avoid the opponent’s Chasers.

 

Grabbing the quaffle in his hand, Yabu threw it towards their Beater. “Yuto!”

 

Yuto was surprised at the sudden pass, but he flew forward to catch the quaffle anyway. He could see Yabu spinning on his broom—a move Yuto never saw him did before—, successfully manoeuvring his way past the three Chasers of the Hokkaido School of Magic team. He was surrounded, so Yuto decided to pass the quaffle to Keito. Keito caught it before flying down, only to have the Hokkaido Beaters flying after him. And so he passed the quaffle to Takaki. Giving up to stop the erratic spinning of Yabu's broom, the Hokkaido Chasers dispersed to chase after Takaki instead, opening the way for Yabu which Takaki did not miss the glaring chance. Keito probably had flown above the rings to obey the command of always being within Yabu's sight, making the Hogwarts transferee hovered behind the goals instead.

 

The moment Takaki threw the quaffle towards Yabu, Yabu immediately kicked it into the hoop, as if he was passing it to Keito. The middle hoop shone indicating a point was gathered. And just as the quaffle reached Keito, realization hit him hard. The game was still on. They still had a chance to score.

 

In those split seconds, instead of catching the quaffle, Keito kicked it back through the left hoop towards Yabu. And as if they were dancing in synchronization, Yabu kicked the quaffle again while the Keeper was still overwhelmed at the middle loop. The quaffle passed through the left loop, shining brightly with its predecessor, and the crowd stood in excitement to the see the two simultaneous loops shining.

 

Twenty points after ten minutes substitution.

 

The crowd erupted in excited cheers. It was a totally smooth move from the Mahoutokoro players, as if they had planned it ahead. Unknown awe voices heard from the stands. It was a fine play. It wasn’t just a regular play they pulled off.

 

“Isn’t that—“

 

“The tsunami move?”

 

“How can school students pull off a high level move like that?”

 

“That’s a world cup level move!”

 

"The Chasers-Beaters combination was perfect!"

 

The crowd was loud again, discussing the exciting discovery in the Japan National School Quidditch Tournament final match, which no one expected to get. The players flew back for defense, with the Hokkaido team desperately trying to score. They were thirty points ahead, but everyone knew by then that thirty points meant nothing if Mahoutokoro could score twenty points in ten minutes. But Hikaru caught the quaffle in their hastiness to pass, and by the time they knew it, Yabu was at the front field.

 

It was a long pass from Hikaru to Yabu, sending the quaffle right in front of the loop with all his feelings. "Go! Kota!"

 

Yabu caught them—both the quaffle and his feelings—before snatching another ten points from the Hokkaido team. As the hoop shone, he turned to face Hikaru at the backfield and grinned.

 

“It is the Chaser’s responsibility to get back the points the Keeper lose,” Hikaru shouted. “But it is also the Keeper’s responsibility to keep the points the Chasers couldn’t score.”

 

 

* * *

  

 

Yabu squirmed lightly on the sofa, hairs brushing against Hikaru’s soft ones as the latter groaned. Chinen laughed. The two was probably too tired to just pass out in their changing room. They were squeezing themselves to fit in the small sofa, and Chinen swore their lips probably kissed in their sleep.

 

“Honestly, they were late because they were trying that new spinning move at the National stadium? They almost gave me a heart attack,” Inoo sighed. “Talk about poor insight. If we lost, none of those would have mattered.”

 

“But we won,” Chinen grinned. “By a huge margin two hundred forty to fifty. And that’s all that mattered now.”

 

“Hikaru-san didn’t give a point since he substituted to be a Keeper,” Keito pointed out. “Best Keeper ever.”

 

“He didn’t want to burden Yabu-kun with more points to catch up,” Chinen shrugged. “That’s our YabuHika for you.”

 

“YabuHika?” Keito chuckled, feeling more comfortable with the team now that they finally gotten along well. “What is that?”

 

“Yabu and Hikaru,” Yuto explained with a playful smirk. “YabuHika. They’re like the married couple who can move around the field as if they can read each other’s mind.”

 

“I can see that,” Keito had to agree. They did move in sync on field. And not just that, they somehow made the other members move better too—the real epitome of leaders. Keito decided he liked them, and certainly loved this new Quidditch team he was joining. Okamoto Keito from the House of Genbu, Chaser of Mahoutokoro Quidditch team. He loved how that sounded.

 

Yamada gave a soft punch on Yuto’s chest. “It’s high time we learn how to be the team’s pillar. Once Yaotome-kun and Yabu-kun graduated, we can’t afford to play like how we did in the first half.”

 

“You’re trying to say that you want a married style relationship with me?” Yuto joked with a teasing grin. Yamada was flushing red at the remark, glaring at the Beater angrily. The taller Beater obviously spun his words the wrong way.

 

“So tell me,” Keito butted in before the shorter lad exploded in embarrassment. “Is YabuHika dating?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“No one bothered to wake us up?”

 

“We were enjoying your sleep kiss,” Yuto teased.

 

“Shut up—“

 

“I have a night class,” Yabu was prancing around, trying to put on his uniform.

 

“What class?”

 

“Astronomy,” was Yabu’s short answer. “And no one bothered to wake me up. I’m late. I’m doomed.” He pulled on his robe in his hurry, not noticing the fading shade into another hue as he wore the robe. “I need to fly to the Astronomy Tower for the class. I’m leaving—“

 

“Yabu-kun—“

 

“Kota—“

 

“What?!”

 

“Your robe—“

 

“What robe?”

 

It was then that Yabu looked down to his robe. It certainly was different than the color he had. The shade of charcoal grey adorned his Suzaku emblem, the color of Mokutan, just one shade below the color of gold. Hikaru watched in awe—majestic indeed. Soon enough Yabu's robe will turn gold with the glaring red of Suzaku emblem—the color of royalty.

 

Yabu could barely hold back his gasp. “Hika, yours too.”

 

Hikaru looked down on his own robe questioningly, just to see his bluish shade previously turned into darkish green. It was like a huge jump from the color of Sora to the color of Shinrin—bypassing the shade of light green.

 

It was as if they sought for plethora of improvement in their regal wake—together.

 

Yuto let out a soft chuckle at the sight. “Seriously, I really can’t catch up with you two in a million years.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“That tsunami move—“ Yuto decided to ask. After all, he was the one who had to flank the quaffle. “Did you two plan it ahead?”

 

“Not really,” Yabu let out a soft chuckle. “I didn’t remember what ball I scored. By the time I realized it, the hoops were shining.”

 

He didn't remember... Yuto shook his head. “You’ve got to be kidding me. That’s just amazing.” The younger boy laughed softly. “You know, the coach told us he didn’t put you up against Keito because he wanted to substitute you. He put you up against Keito because you are his best Chaser. And what is better to analyse someone other than making him go up against your best.”

 

Hikaru knew it was a compliment for Yabu. But his heart swelled in pride. Not that he doubted for a second though.

 

 

* * *

  

 

There were rumors that the Japan National Quidditch Team would probably scout Yabu and Hikaru once they graduate. But people said it was rather expected to have Mahoutokoro students to perform that good. After all, Mahoutokoro had thousand years reputation of being Quidditch expert. Yabu denied the rumor though. After all, they needed to focus on their final exam before being all excited for another Quidditch match.

 

They were enjoying the evening breeze sitting beside each other at the gardens of Mahoutokoro with their books strewn open on the table. Hikaru’s hair was disarrayed with each wind swept across their faces, and Yabu thought it was captivating to his eyes.

 

“I like your words when we scored the third quaffle.” Yabu twirled his quill idly between his fingers. Another one hand propping his chin as he stared at the younger lad.

 

“What word?”

 

“You said it is the Chaser’s responsibility to get back the points the Keeper lose. But it is also the Keeper’s responsibility to keep the points the Chasers couldn’t score. It felt as if we were connected,” Yabu reenacted.

 

“Hmm,” Hikaru hummed absentmindedly, eyes still fixed on his parchment.

 

“You know, I thought you would have been sorted into Suzaku too,” Yabu continued.

 

“Huh?” that caught Hikaru’s attention as his eyes looked up to the older guy. “Why?”

 

Yabu shrugged. “You might be loud, always the mood maker to keep our spirits up. But you value solitary too. You don’t hang out with too many people and pretty introverted at times. You are diligent; you work very hard on what caught your interest. And you’re smart—so smart that I think your robe should have been of higher shade,” Yabu paused just to remind himself to breathe. “I want to believe it was my objective judgment that make me feel that you should be in Suzaku. But perhaps, bottom of the line, I just want to be with you.”

 

Hikaru could feel his heart swell at Yabu’s last words. Truly, they had been together since they were children, not knowing how or why or when. By the time they realized it, they were together, talking and laughing and understanding. It was a roller coaster ride of high and low that Hikaru knew would be a good story to tell once he grew old. But right now, he wanted to enjoy their moments together.

 

“I value observance more, and that’s where we are different. I am born a supporter, a protector. You and I—we share the same goal, but we look after different things. And that’s what I love about you,” Hikaru’s voice was low, but audible enough for Yabu to comprehend.

 

“I’ll bring you up when you are low. I’ll support you from the back if you are falling. I’ll do anything even if I’m not a Suzaku,” Hikaru added. “Because I am a Byakko. I am fierce in protecting what is important to me.”

 

Yabu smiled widely—happily perhaps. It was as if their long time acquaintance had been worded out perfectly, as if it was a confession they weren't able to make. Hikaru's presence had always been his saviour. And he nodded. “Then stay with me,” he whispered back, breath fanning softly against the latter’s cheek with eyes fixed on the pair of plump lips. And they were highly aware of how close they were.

 

It was probably because of the mood that their lips met, but Yabu was sure it wasn’t their first kiss. Actually, it wasn’t even their second. But he didn’t care about the small details. Each moment with the boy had always felt as if it was their firsts of many. They’ve been together since forever anyway. None of those ever mattered anymore. And as they pulled away, Yabu’s lips curved into a small smirk.

 

“Because I am your Chaser. And you are my Keeper.”

 

 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I still have the headcannon that Yuto is the biggest YabuHika shipper... xD
> 
> When I wrote this fic, I imagine Yabu almost as if Cedric Diggory, the brave and noble unsung hero that I will forever remember as one of the best character ever existed in the world of Harry Potter. May he rest in peace, the man who could have been so much more.


End file.
